The Play
by ladywolfTerri
Summary: YAOI! The group have to put on a play, but will it be what they expect after Bakura gets hold of the script? One Shot!


Okay! First and foremost, this story is for DracOnyx because without our crazy phone calls and hours of laughter this and several other plot bunnies would not have been born! Big hand to the beautiful DracOnyx, I wrote it out but this plot bunny is just as much her's as mine. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Okay class, since you already have your groups here for your midterms, lets get started! And this time we are going to have fun with it!"

The whole class groaned, in their 'groups' which actually was just the class split in half.

"Oh don't give me that! You haven't even heard what it is yet!" He gave the class a huge grin. "You will all choose jobs! One person will write a play, others will act it out and two will be stagehands. Now doesn't that sound fun?"

A good majority of the people actually smiled and everyone started talking amongst themselves, this might not be so bad after all, maybe even fun.

"And a bonus, the school will judge you! Not your grades, but the group that is voted to have the better play will get a pizza party!"

Now the class seemed to be warming up to the idea.

Tea was practically bouncing in her seat, which of course made the rest of the group look at her.

"I have the perfect idea for a play! Oh can I write it? Please!"

The others looked between themselves, the yamis not seeming too thrilled but Yugi finally spoke up.

"Yeah Tea, that sounds great! Now who wants to be backstage?"

Joey and Tristan immediately raised their hands.

"We will! Joey and I suck at memorizing lines and improvising."

"Yeh, but we can move tha props and pull curtains jus fine!"

"Okay, then that leaves myself, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik to act. This seems to be working out. Tea, are you sure you will be able to finish the play in only a couple days?"

The teacher clapped his hands again to get everyone's attention.

"One more thing! I don't expect full scripts, you only have to do a plot line and important situations or interactions. I want to see how your improvising skills are coming along."

Some of the class looked happy, others looked nothing short of terrified. Everyone set to work though, having only a week left little time free if they wanted to work with any kind of set.

The week passed, majority of the people spending almost all of their waking hours in the drama building working on their sets. Tea refused to give any clues on her play, only what type of set they needed, thankfully it turned out to be rather easy, only needing to have a generic living room.

Day before the play came and Tea announced she was done but needed copies made. Bakura, being the nice helpful yami he is, yeah right, more like bored out of his mind and Ryou took away his spit ball straw, offered to go make the copies.

Of course when he got to the library there was already a line at the copy machine.

"Figures."

Being bored and having nothing better to do Bakura began to read through the script, his face looking more and more horrified the more he read.

"There is NO way I'm doing this shit! What the hell is her problem!"

By the time he got to the last page he looked ready to puke.

"'And they all lived happily ever after with their friendships'… I think I am seriously going to be sick! Okay, I have to fix this!"

Bakura grabbed a handful of blank paper and a pen, this was going to be fun after Ryou had made him sit through that soap opera marathon last weekend!

Meanwhile, back in the class a very red faced Ryou was shooting evil, or as evil as he could do, looks at Malik, who only grinned and winked back as he left the building on a food run. Yugi walked up at that point, curiosity pouring out of his eyes.

"Is something wrong Ryou?"

Giving up his glare with a sigh, he looked down at the smaller duelist.

"Not really, it's just Malik won't stop grabbing my butt every time he walks by."

Of course actually having to voice this made him turn a vibrant shade of red, and the fact it quickly became a group subject when Yami and Marik walked up did not help any.

"Who is grabbing your butt?"

"Malik won't stop doing it, Yami."

"Well, aren't you dating my hikari? That is what he has been saying."

Now that was enough to make Ryou's jaw drop, but not enough to silence him.

"WHAT!"

All three of the others jumped back, Yugi tried to calm his friend.

"It's okay Ryou, it's only a rumor around school obviously. People will stop talking about it soon."

"It's going around school! Who the hell started that rumor!"

The fact that sweet, little Ryou was now screaming and cursing to make Bakura proud was another shock factor.

"But… but Malik and I come over every night, I mean, you have been spending a lot of time together."

"Just because you two come and mooch dinner off us every night does NOT mean we spend time together! After dinner I clean up and go to my room, finishing my homework, ALONE! I have no bloody idea what Malik does but if you and Bakura would stop 'checking the springs', as you so eloquently call it, then maybe you would know!"

"Whoa Ryou, calm down. It's not that big a deal."

"Stay out of it Yami! Your not the one the whole school thinks is taking it from Malik!"

Even Yugi turned red after that one, though Yami didn't seem flustered at all.

"No, I'm the one the whole school KNOWS is with Yugi."

Shoving the paintbrush he had been using into the smallest duelist's hands, Ryou turned and stormed out of the scene shop, leaving his three friends in shock behind him. Luck would have it though that Bakura just happened to be coming back at that time.

"Hey hikari, what has you ready to kill?"

"Nothing! I'm going home!"

"Whoa, don't bite my head off! Anyways, Malik hasn't gotten back with the food yet."

"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME AROUND ME!"

Bakura stood there in shock as Ryou grabbed his bag before storming out of the building, leaving his yami behind

He, however did not miss this chance to hide the scripts, moments before Tea found him.

"Did you get the copies made?"

"Yeah, yeah… its done."

"Well can I have them?"

"Why?"

With a huff she gave up the pointless and doomed battle, walking off to work on something else.

The next day found everyone an emotional wreck, Bakura, Marik and Malik had been forced to order pizza the night before since Ryou refused to leave his room, which they were bitching about when Tea found them.

"Bakura! Where are the scripts! We need to hand them out!"

Bakura merely arched an eyebrow at the flustered girl.

"Don't worry, they're safe and I will pass them out soon enough, not like we have lines to memorize."

Tea stormed off as the three smirked and chuckled behind her.

"Okay Bakura, what did you do to the script?"

Bakura in turn tried for his most innocent look, which came out more like the cat that got a prized fish.

"It's a surprise, but don't worry, you'll like it. Oh, and Malik… you OWE me."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

With that Bakura walked off, leaving the two blondes to share confused looks.

Fifteen minutes before the play Ryou emerged from wherever he had been hiding, just in time for the too happy tomb robber to hand him his script, consisting of one page.

"What is this?"

"Your script, see, your name is on it."

"But it's only one page."

"And that would be why they call improvising, hikari dear."

Bakura rolled his eyes as if he had been trying to explain to a child before walking off, grinning.

Ryou meanwhile was approached by none other than Yami, who according to the script, he was to co-star with.

"Have you, umm, read your script?"

"Yeah, it says you and I are in a long term relationship but I admit to having an affair with the gardener?" Ryou gave the script a critical look. "Are you certain Tea wrote this?"

"At this point, no."

"What do we do then?"

"Not much choice, we play along and see where everyone's script takes them.

Yami tried to give him a comforting smile before heading off to a dressing room.

It seemed like too short of a time, but the first group was done and now it was their turn. The curtains closed as they did a scene change, making the 'outdoors' into a 'living room'.

The curtains opened to Bakura and Marik standing on stage, kissing passionately. This of course garnered them more than a few cat calls before they finally broke for air.

"Marik my love, I MUST go!"

"But Bakura, why! Don't leave me!"

"It is my evil father plotting all of this, I have to stop him." He let out a dramatic sigh. "It's my duty."

"Then I will go with you!"

"No! My love you could be hurt!"

"I would rather be hurt with you than lost without you."

After their session of obvious overacting the two kissed one more time before running offstage, hand in hand.

The lights dimmed for a minute before coming up, this time with Yami and Ryou taking the stage.

"Oh, Yami, that movie was wonderful! And lunch was perfect, how did you ever get reservations there?"

"Sweet Ryou." Yami stepped closer, brushing some hair out of Ryou's eyes. "For our two year anniversary nothing is too good."

"You are just so wonderful, how was I so lucky?"

This was the point Yugi's character came rushing onstage, panting hard.

Now in the audience most of the school was almost on the floor laughing, Tea was in shock, merely shaking her head while saying 'I didn't write this' like a mantra. The teacher had a look as if warring within himself, if he should be angry or give into the overwhelming laughter trying to escape. Eventually the laughter won, but only after Yugi's line.

"Yami! I… I'm pregnant!"

This of course dropped both Yami's and Ryou's jaw, having not expected this, though Yami reacted first.

"What!"

Even if it lacked his usual eloquence.

"I'm pregnant with your baby!"

"B-but… how!"

Yugi actually managed a smirk for this, pulling it off nicely.

"All those times we spent together and you ask 'how'?"

Ryou had now gathered his wits, he also figured out that making Bakura sit through soaps for a weekend had NOT been a good thing.

"Yami! What is he talking about! Have you… have you been… cheating on me!"

Yami, for his part looked guiltily between Ryou and Yugi.

"I… I… Ryou… I can explain…"

Ryou turned away with a dramatic flourish of arms.

"Don't bother, he has told me everything I need to know!" He then looked towards the audience before turning back to Yami. "Besides, I-I must confess. I have been seeing the gardener."

"What! You have been cheating on me with…"

Yami's sentence trailed off as Ryou's stomach fell, there was only one person left who hadn't made an entrance. Looking up he saw Malik stalking across the stage, towards him, and it took every bit of willpower not to turn and run.

"Yes, Yami! I have stolen Ryou from you!"

Malik had reach a very frightened Ryou by this point and moved quickly, placing one foot just behind Ryou's feet, wrapping his arms about the pale boy's waist and leaning forward. This move had caught Ryou completely by surprise, and threw him off balance. A position Malik made sure to keep as he quickly smashed his lips to a wildly flailing Ryou, pressing them harder against his target pair of lips to keep them from escaping.

At this display even Yami was having trouble not laughing, so decided it was time he left the stage, after all, he wanted to get a good seat for when Ryou got hold of his darker half.

"I can't take anymore! Ryou… if HE makes you happy, then so be it!"

Yami then stormed off stage, leaving behind a panicking Ryou, Yugi quickly following his counterpart, shouting curses and the fact 'they weren't through yet' and 'what about the baby'.

Ryou in the meantime noticed Bakura and Marik in the wings, almost rolling with laughter, making the huge mistake of trying to turn his head and open his mouth to yell at Bakura. A mistake his captor decided was an invitation, his tongue darting in, quickly exploring every inch of Ryou's mouth while he lowered both of them to the stage floor.

The audience by now were either rolling with laughter or yelling very loud cat calls at the two, most of which Ryou prayed desperately Malik didn't hear or take advice from.

Malik had at this point released Ryou's mouth, attacking his neck with vigor, hitting a very sensitive spot behind Ryou's ear that made him arch almost completely off the floor.

Tristan and Joey had gotten their own laughter under control and were closing the curtain as Malik ripped open Ryou's shirt.

The last thing the audience heard was Ryou's voice.

"BAKURA! I'm going to kill youuu… OH GOOD GODS! MALIK! AHHHHHH!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as Drac and I did coming up with it! 


End file.
